Betrayal of the Heart
by Black Avenger
Summary: This rating is for later chapters. The developmet of H&M's relationship through Setsuna's eyes
1. In the beginning

Betrayal of the Heart  
  
By Mako-chan  
  
Author's note: Even though the main point of view is from Setsuna in this story, this is still an Haruka and Michiru fanfic, as they are very much involved in the whole thing as you will see. Erm, the usual, I cannot bear any resemblance to the works of the great Naoko, but I hope I have done her some justice. And no I am not going to ask for any sympathy for this being my first fic, as you are allowed to think exactly what you want to think, but I do not enjoy flames only constructive criticism! Oh and this will eventually be a lemon, but for now it will just remain a girl/girl fic...and I am not trying to keep to their exact personalities by the way. I dedicate this fic to all those whom I love, whether they return it or not, you all know who you are, well most of you do! Okay I will get on with it…  
  
... - Conversation that isn't heard by Setsuna, or that goes on away from her point of view  
  
… - Setsuna thinking, I haven't used this every time but I am sure you will be able to work it out.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter One: In the beginning  
  
Haruka, Michiru and I have always had a special bond, being the outer senshi of course, but I began to notice something, something more than the boundaries of friendship could provide, between them. They started to create a love stronger than any other, and I felt more and more left out, even though I explained my feelings to them they no longer seemed to listen to anyone but each other. They are my best friends, but I began to think of them as my worst enemies as they were tearing me up inside with the extra special closeness they shared. I will tell this story from the very beginning, my pain is a very long-term thing and I am sure you will see this.  
  
We were out celebrating another victory over the daimon, not that we were the type to go out and party, but going one step further to our goal was always something to celebrate so we were having a quiet drink in a restaurant. Haruka and Michiru were sitting together on one side of the booth and I was on the other side alone. There hadn't really been any clues that there was something going on between them, but the looks they had been giving each other lately were making me very suspicious. No I am not oblivious I just never expected anything like that to happen between them, and I could not sense this from anything I knew about the future or the past. Anyway were sitting there at that time, and I noticed how both of them had one hand away from the table, not that I should have jumped to conclusions but I quickly got up to go to the bathroom and take a peek on the way there. Oh my god, they are holding hands, okay this is too weird. I cannot believe I was actually right.  
  
..."Ruka do you think that Setsuna was looking at us strangely?" Michiru pondered.  
  
..."Hmm? No I don't think so, but I wasn't really paying attention, why do you think that?" asked Haruka.  
  
..."I don't know, she just seems to be acting differently around us, what if she knows something is going on between us?" Michi asked.  
  
..."Don't get all worked up for nothing my sweet I am sure you are just being paranoid…let's just forget this for now she is coming back to the table," Haruka finished hastily. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself she was also curious to what Setsuna knew about what was happening between Michiru and herself. She didn't want Setsuna hearing them talking about her at all, as it was unfair to make her feel uneasy.  
  
When I arrived back at the booth both Haruka and Michiru held strange expressions on their faces. Haruka a look of concern as if she were trying to avoid something and look as if she were in deep thought, and Michiru had a look of fear, or was it nervousness? Whatever it was she didn't look too happy with the situation. "What's going on you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Why would you say that Setsuna? We were just discussing what we were going to have to eat, nothing sinister," Michiru spluttered hurriedly.  
  
"Oh okay, I was only asking, so what are you guys gonna have then?" I finished there and the conversation seemed to be pretty exhausted from then on, it was seriously like drawing blood from a stone with the two of them. I really didn't know what I had done wrong, but I suspected it had something to do with the sudden trip to the restrooms, which brought me to a safe conclusion that there was a lot more going on between them than I could fathom right now. So that night we just finished our meal, I don't have a clue about what it was though now, and headed off two our homes. Well to tell you the truth I left on my own, and the two of them left together. Haruka had said she had to accompany Michiru, as she wasn't feeling to well and that she would take her home before she went to her own. I had a lot of time to think being alone, and pondering over when all this could possibly have started. Could I have been oblivious enough to miss this for a long time? Surely not, it must be a newly developing thing between the two of them and that is why I have not noticed very much up until now, because if it had gone on any longer than that my intuition at least, would have told me. I am going to have to think about all of this and figure out how I am going to deal with it, that is whether I talk to them about it or whether I wait for them to confront me. When I think about it though, Haruka is not one to share her feelings and Michiru would probably be afraid of what I thought of the whole situation, I guess that leaves the whole thing up to me then…what a shame.  
  
3 


	2. Everything makes sense, Well it should

Author's note: Here I am again, the usual babble applies, mega props to Naoko etc. and I will try to make the chapters longer and more interesting after this one, please review and tell me how I can approve, or just for moral support. Arigato. Mako-chan.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter Two: Everything makes sense, Well it should  
  
The next day I met the two of them at school and they were still acting all on the defensive towards me, especially Michiru, they could at least try to hide their feelings if they don't want me to know what is going on right now. "Hiya Guys", I called to them.  
  
"Hey Setsuna", they breathed in unison, both smirking at this but quickly covering it to stop me from saying anything…what don't they think I can notice these little exchanges?  
  
"So you guys have a good time alone last night?" I remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah it was great, us all hanging out together, I always enjoy it," replied Haruka, "why, didn't you have a fun time Setsuna-chan?"  
  
"Erm yeah I guess so"…not the fact that you two wanted to be all over each other though, I thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts…what is going on in that head of yours?" asked Haruka. Michiru remained incredibly quiet, which made me even more on edge, the fact that they just weren't acting themselves just didn't help the situation at all. It made it all the worse that I somehow had to confront them and find out what was going on when I wasn't around, and if they dared deny it I was sure gonna be mad at them.  
  
"Look I am just going come out and say this to you guys, there is no use in pretending I don't want to know…but there have been to many secrets kept lately," I rambled out as quickly as I could.  
  
…Oh goddess! She knows, she knows, Michiru thought…  
  
"What the hell is up with the two of you? Don't even try to cover it up if it was any more obvious lately I would have guessed the whole world would know by now. I know the two of you have something more than friendship going on and it would be best for all of us if you told me the exact truth otherwise I don't see the point in is being friends at all," I finished at that, looking at their shocked and confused expressions. Michiru frowned at Haruka then slowly nodded her head at the Senshi of the sky; clearly indicating their ploy to hide this from everyone had ended. Haruka breathed out deeply and began.  
  
"Well there you go Setsuna, you have gone and figured it out. I guess we should have done much better at trying to hide our relationship from everyone, but it is so hard when we want each other. For goddess' sake Haruka-chan just get on with it, and miss out all the soppy crap Yes we are together as a couple, but it is all very new to us, so don't think we have been hiding the truth from you for ages I knew it please know that we never intended to hurt you by not talking about it, but we never knew how you would react. We knew we wanted to be more than friends, but it has taken us so long to actually have something, and we are on very unsteady ground right now. We know we don't have to tell you to keep this quiet for now, until we are ready for the others to know, it make take a long time…and we certainly aren't ready for people at school or home to know yet."  
  
"I can't say I am the least bit surprised, I have figured for a little while that you two had something I just couldn't quite put my finger on it…don't you have anything to say Michi? You have kept far too quiet up until now!" I queried.  
  
"I guess I just knew Haruka could handle telling you a lot better than I can, even though she isn't good with her emotions, you two are closer and I thought you would take it better if it came from her rather than me," Michiru sighed, and looked towards her new lover. Haruka ran a hand through her sandy bangs Her hair is so sexy, okay where they hell did that come from? Ahem"  
  
"Okay, I guess we have a lot more to discuss, and I bet the two of you do too…I am going to go now. I need some time alone to think about this…I am fine with it, it's just having to actually hear it is very different from my past assumptions. So I left them standing on the quad…I could feel their eyes on my back, they felt hurt. They can't expect me to just deal with this whether I am their best friend or not, and I don't know why but something I can't quite figure out is seriously bugging me about this new knowledge of the ones I care for most in the world. I hope in time this will all come together, and we will sort out what is going to happen between us all, not that I suspect they are bothered in the slightest whether I am completely happy about it or not.  
  
That's it for right now…you like? Please don't flame me, I don't see any reason why you should, but I know I don't deserve to be shouted at. All your comments are welcome, I want to know whether I should continue with this soppy piece of crap or not. Mako-chan, a.k.a. Rei-Knight. 01/21/02 


End file.
